Wesker Ruined Christmas
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Better look out there's a new Grinch in town, and he has some new toys.


Wesker Ruined Christmas

**Author Notes: welp...this is not going to end well**

_Sen: Mako...are we horrible people for making this one shot?_

**Mako: I already knew i was horrible...this is nothing new, so i'm expecting a crap ton of coal after this one.**

_Sen: ...we don't own resident evil..._

**Mako: Or any Christmas Music~ Note that this is a cooky one shot.**

_3rd P.O.V_

_It was an early morning, slightly chilly but overall looked to be a beautiful day...when one man woke up, put on his signature shades and stretched. Without a care in the world he got up from bed and walked to his calendar._

_**"Hmm."** He had been so busy lately, it was a miracle if he knew what the day was, let alone the date.** "Let's see...ah, the 17th."** Still no matter the day, it was one of amusement and evil when it came to this man._

_He grinned as already his mind was popping up idea after idea. **"What should I do? Decisions, decisions."** There wasn't anything he enjoyed more than making the world he lived in suffer..." Each day was a golden opportunity for Wesker to make his plans of domination realized._

_Seeing the date, and remembering a certain...special holiday coming up brought forth inspiration.** "I have it." I**t was a rather Who else to ruin Christmas than Albert Bloody Wesker?_

Santa Claus is a man of many talents. Able to travel all around the world within a single night, go down each and every single chimney despite his large frame and deliver presents and coal to all the children that deserve what they get.

Though many people consider the man in red to be a myth and at this point in a simple holiday trend, he most certainly exists. Working hard all year long with his elves and reindeer. He rarely got visitors, as he didn't want to be bombarded by the media or people who were too curious for their own good.

However one day as he was nearing the final stretch before Christmas Eve, he found himself hearing someone knocking on his door. Now just because he stayed secluded from the outside world, doesn't mean he didn't have friends who stopped by every now and then.

Cupid, and EB especially loved to have some cookies and hot coco. Sadly though, there was no easter bunny or man of love awaiting him. Actually he was never able to reach the door to find out as something broke through his windows.

**"What the-"** Tiny black, vapor bombs exploded onto the wooden floors, blinding the big man.** "Ah!"** He coughed and hacked as toxic vapors went into his lungs, the chemicals making it hard to focus. His vision started blurring as the gas infiltrated his body. Leaving him...and his various elves to collapse.

...

For Santa, there was no way to tell how much time had passed. **"Hey wake up!"** But when he came to, water was everywhere when the poor unconscious man got nailed with a bucketful. **"Wh-what? Huh!?"**

His eyes were wide as he took in the dark, cold cell he was locked in. What a terrific thing to wake up to. Bound to a chair, restrained with chains on each limb, and neck with nothing but the unknown to greet him.

**"What's going on here?!"** He struggled, trying to find some way to break free, but there was no escaping. Especially as demonic looking eyes stared at his pitiful attempts. **"Now now Mr. Claus, there's no need to rush, you just got here."** Wesker left the shadows, coming into full view for the usually holly jolly man.

None of his merry and cheer were to be found as he glares at his kidnapper. **"Albert?!"** On one hand he shouldn't be surprised that such a rotten excuse for a human could do this, but at the same time...why would he bother?!

Wesker could easily see the question written on Saint Nick's face. **"I have plans for you my good sir."** The mutant man's words sent chills up Santa's spine. In general the situation he was in certainly wasn't a pleasant experience, he dreaded thinking what was going to happen to him.

There was a reason Wesker had been on the naughty list for so many years. Even as a child before Umbrella got their ugly twisted hands and ideals on him, Albert was a terrible brat. **"It's time Christmas ends along with the world."** Things only got worse as he got older and more ambitious.

**"You won't get away with this Albert!"** Wesker chuckled shifting into full blown laughter, he was truly losing his sanity. **"Oh no, I will Mr. Claus, and you're going going to help me. But first we'll have to make a few...improvements."**

Reaching into his pocket, the diabolical man took out a small syringe. **"Now just sit tight...it'll be all over soon."** At the sight of the neon green liquid within, Santa struggles once more. Throwing his whole weight into it.

Much to his fear, the binds didn't weaken in the least. **"Wh-whoa! Ow!"** Instead the heavy set man fell, the chair tilting too much and he lands sideways, giving Wesker perfect access to his neck. **"No-No please! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

Here comes Santa Claus, Here comes Santa Claus right down Santa Claus Lane~

**_December 18th_**

Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer pullin' on the reins

**_December 19th_**

Bells are ringin', children singin', all is merry and bright

**_December 20th_**

So hang your stockings and say your prayers 'cause Santa Claus comes tonight

**_December 21th_**

Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus right down Santa Claus Lane

He's got a bag that's filled with toys for boys and girls again

**_December 22nd_**

Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle, oh what a beautiful sight

So jump in bed, and cover your head, 'cause Santa Claus comes tonight

**_December 23rd_**

Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus right down Santa Claus Lane

He'll come around when chimes ring out, it's Christmas time again

Peace on earth will come to all, if we just follow the light

So let's give thanks to the Lord above 'cause Santa Claus comes tonight

**_December 24th_**

Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus right down Santa Claus Lane

Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer pullin' on the reins

Bells are ringin', children singin', all is merry and bright

So jump in bed, and cover your head, 'cause Santa Claus comes tonight

And came he did, but he wasn't the same. News reporters and camera crews were going crazy as they saw a flying sleigh holding Santa and a bag full of presents. However the jolly man was not the same ole Saint Nick they grew up to know and love.

As he dropped the presents, people of all ages scrambled onto the streets with their arms out, eager to catch the falling goods. Only to have a second of surprise before being engulfed in smoke and fire.

The preciously wrapped gifts were in reality bombs full of a gas form of the T- virus. Those who didn't get their body parts blasted to smithereens found themselves choking on the toxic aroma. None of the innocent civilians saw the apocalypse coming.

And from the height, no one saw the signs that dear Santa wasn't all the right. His skin was an ashen gray, cuts still wide open and full of puss on his frame. The same could be said for his reindeer who made the sleigh fly around in circles.

They were constantly growling and twitching, their new corrupted instincts demanding they feast on flesh. The only thing literally holding them and Santa from crashing straight into the ground were remote control collars embedded into their skin.

**"Ahhh Beautiful."** Wesker saw the destruction first hand with a piping hot cup of coco while he controlled the zombified man. **"Time for the next city!"** Grinning he grabs his controller, sending off his greatest monstrosity to cause more mayhem.

And that was how Christmas was ruined by Albert Wesker.

And...the entire world for that matter

The end

**Author Notes: Ok this is done, and frankly...i'm ready for that sack of coal, because i'm happy with how it turned out. Compared to other works, this most certainly more simple...but in order to keep this as a one shot and as a twisted story for Christmas...I had to go simple.**

**But this be the end, of the tale of Wesker's holiday shenanigans. If you guys like this story, please feel free to fav/follow/review as i appreciate the support I get for my works. Also if you're interested please check out the other one shots that's been made this holiday season. Tchao for now~**


End file.
